JATOH DAN CIUMAN DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA
by Pierre Nivans
Summary: berdasarkan kisah nyata yang dicampur imanjinasi yang ga jelas dari author, RnR PLEASE !


JATOH DAN CIUMAN DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA

Disclaimer

lah, bukan punya gue, kalo punya gue,gue kawinin Billy ama Becca ,sumpah !

**hya ! balik lagi sama author gaje ini ! ( readers: lupe talking to the moon lu ye ! ), gue bakal bikin  
sebuah cerita yang di ambil dari kisah nyata di sekolah gue pas kelas 4 ( kecuali ciumannya ! )  
mau baca ? monggo bu... pak...  
**

Di suatu pagi yang begitu ribut oleh suara suara anak anak 4C SD. Santo Lukas, terdapat seorang cewek dengan paras yang begitu cantik bak putri Kate Middleton yang bernama Rebecca Chambers, rambutnya mirip dengan Indy Barens, wajahnya mirip Ayumi Hamazaki dan ... dia sedang...

.

.

.

" DIAAAAAAAAAM ! "

Ternyata, di balik kecantikan bak putri raja itu, ia adalah seorang kedua kelas yang galaknya... M.E.M.A.T.I.K.A.N!, cowok cowok di kelasnya hampir semua kena tonjokan dan tendangan dari Ayumi Hamazaki versi SanLuk ini, cuma gara gara ngejek anak anak cewek !

"BACOT LU BEC ! DASAR SOK GALAK ! GUE SUMPAHIN LO GA DAPET PACAR ! '' teriak seorang cowok troublemaker di kelas itu, Billy Coen sambil menaikkan kakinya ke meja yang udeh reyot itu (masya alllah ! ).  
"PALING PALING JUGA LO YANG KENAAA ! BAKAAAAAAA ! " Teriak Becca kesel sambil nabok Billy.  
"OH ! BERANI LU AMA GUE !" Teriak Billy sambil gebrak meja.  
"Udah dong ! masa tiap kali berantem melulu ! ntar kalian kawin baru rasain ! " Teriak Ada, bendehara kelas 4C.  
"Ada, kalo yang mau simple... CIUMAN ! " Teriak Jill, sang wakil ketua kelas 4C.

hening

.

.

.

.

.

"NAPE LU NGOMONG ... "

"Ada apa Becca ? ada yang cari masalah lagi ya ? " tanya pak Wesker, wali kelas 4C di depan pintu kelas.  
"ITU PAK, SI BILLY CACAD INI NANTANGIN SAYA PAK ! " Teriak Becca sambil nunjuk Billy.  
"ELU YANG MULAI ! " Teriak Billy.  
"LO YANG MULAI ! BAKA! " Teriak Becca  
"DIAAAAAM ! bapak mau kasih pengumuman ! besok akan diadakan perpisahan !" Teriak pak Wesker kesel

hening

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAAAAAAPA ? "

(kebesokan harinya... )

"Kira kira si Billy mau ngapain ya ?" Tanya Becca ke teman temanya, ia tampak cantik dengan memakai baju dress polos berwarna pink muda yang indahnya... aduhai !  
"Kayaknya sih ... isengin kamu lagi deh... secara kamu itu musuh terbesarnya si Billy ... " Kata Claire, teman sebangkunya yang kini duduk bersebelahan denganya.  
"Paling paling di lemparin sepatu ama dia." Kata Steve yang merupakan pacar si Claire dari kelas 2 SD ( mampus kecebong buduk dah ! ).  
"JANGAN .INGET ..TAUN . LALU " Kata Becca dengan kabut hitam yang sangatalah hitam! Steve pun ketakutan hingga memeluk Claire

Emang da apa yang terjadi taun lalu ?

Ok, taun lalu, si Becca nyanyi lagu endingnya Fairy Tail yang berjudul ' Don't Think, Fell ! ' oleh Idoling, nah, pas udeh selesai, dia dilempar es teh sama Billy sambil teriak " Suara lu jelek ! ", sejak saat itu, dia musuhan ama Billy.

ok, Monogatari ni bakkuappu! ( back to the story ! )

"Tuh si jelek ! " Teriak si Claire sambil nunjuk Billy dengan baju yang... ehem... mirip... orang mau pergi kerja !  
"Eeeh... gue mau pipis.. matte kudasai ya ! " Kata Becca sambil lari lari keluar kelas.

Sementara itu...

"Leon,Chris, tahanin badan gue ye!" Kata Billy  
"OK ! " Teriak Leon dan Chris sambil memasang muka bloon ( jangan bayangin ya minna muka bloonye mereka berdua ... ) .

Tangan Leon dan Chris pun bergandengan lalu Billy berdiri diantara tangan orang bego ini ( ditampol fans Chris n Leon ).

Dan oonya, Billy kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatoh dan nimpa Becca yang baru balik dari toliet!

Dan ...

Mereka ciuman! (author ngiri abis ! so sweet banget pasti ! )

Leon dan Chris bengong.  
"WTF ? " Teriak Jill.  
"Ebuset dah ! ga salah nih gue ? " Teriak Claire.  
"Tampar gue tuhan ! " Teriak Steve lebay.  
"Semoga langgeng terus taichou! ( taichou: kapten ) " teriak Ashley ga nyambung dengan situasi yang ... gimana ya gomongnya...

hening

.

.

.

.

.

" ! "

**_Beberapa tahun kemudian !_**

"Eh? si Becca-Taichou sama si Billy-san dimana ya ? kok ga nongol di reunian ? " Tanya Claire ke Jill yang lagi BB-an sama anaknya, Noriko Redfiled. anaknya dia sama Chris  
"Ga tau ... kayaknya ... eh ! si Taichou ! " Teriak Jill sambil nunjuk si Becca.  
"Eh, Becca ? Billy ? ko...kkk... pelukan ? terus... itu anak siapa ? keponakan atau ... saodara ? " Kata Claire kebingungan, kenapa pelukan dan bawa anak ?  
"Oh... itu... anak...kami... kami udeh kawin 10 taun... gue lupa undang lo berdua... maaf ya... lupa..." Kata Becca  
"HWAPA ? "

**OWARI**

**Endingnya ga bermutu sama sekali TTOTT  
oh ya... ripiu pliss !  
**

**sama kalo bisa tolong baca FFn gue ' Talking To The Moon' ya !  
**

**akirnya, atas kerjasamanya, gue ucapkan terima kaseeeee  
**


End file.
